The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Communication between two or more devices may be conducted by wired or wireless communication technology. Wireless communication technology may transfer information or power between two or more devices that are not connected by an electrical conductor. One wireless communication technology may use radio, while other wireless communication technology may use other electromagnetic wireless technologies, such as light, magnetic or electric fields, or the use of sound. Radio wireless communication technology may encompass various types of fixed, mobile, and portable applications, including two-way radios, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and wireless networking. Other application examples of radio wireless communication technology may include global position system (GPS) units, garage door openers, wireless computer mice, keyboards and headsets, headphones, radio receivers, satellite television, broadcast television, cordless telephones. From cell phones to wireless internet to home and office devices, many applications may be converted from wired into wireless communication. Low power may be an important factor in the design and implementation of various applications for both wired and wireless communication technology.